


Burst Your Bubble

by NeroIris



Series: Minewt AUs [3]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeroIris/pseuds/NeroIris
Summary: AU Where Newt is a celebrity and he most certainly is NOT bitter about being single. Not one bit.





	Burst Your Bubble

“Ridiculous,” Newt muttered to himself as he browsed through match.com. 7 billion people on the planet and here he was forced to create a dating profile to combat his loneliness. Absolutely ridiculous. He wouldn’t be doing this anyway if it weren’t for Teresa. She was his best friend and claimed that she was tired of his (as she said) ‘moaning and groaning about being single.’ He did neither, by the way. But he had, albeit grudgingly, agreed to give online dating a shot. Almost immediately after he put the finishing touches on his page a handful of messages appeared in his inbox.

Two of them were, predictably, fanmail. He knew this was a bad idea. One of them was an irate woman claiming that he ‘shouldn’t impersonate celebrities to get dates.’ He wasn’t, by the way. He’d made a pretty big name for himself by starring in a few big films. And, no, he wasn’t salty that he still lived alone despite all this. Not a bit.

The last message was from an, admittedly very attractive, guy.

7:02 PM **I wasn’t sure what to expect when I saw the famous Newt Wright show up under ‘local singles in my area,’ but I figure you’re either so incredibly ugly that you have to pretend to be someone else or you’ve got a pretty good sense of humor. My name’s Minho Park, by the way.**

7:19 PM _Nice to meet you, Minho. I’m actually Newt, by the way._

7:32 PM **Sure you are. Nice bio, by the way. You’re into trains?**

7:45 PM _Yeah, as embarrassing as that is. I’ve been collecting models since I was seven. It’s super dorky, I know._

7:50 PM **As dorky as having every single marvel comic ever released?**

7:59 PM _You got me there. Every single one?_

8:07 PM **Even the collectors editions :p**

8:08 PM _That’s not as embarrassing as willingly going to the farmer’s market with your mum every weekend. And enjoying it. I bet that’s a huge turn on, haha._

8:12 PM **It is for me.**

8:14 PM _…ok. Do you hit on every stranger you meet online_

8:21 PM **Just you ;p**

The two quickly formed a sorta-more-than-friends friendship. It was difficult not to, they had similar interests and a similar sense of humor. Newt was rarely seen without his phone, always typing a quirky response to his kinda-boyfriend. He was itching to ask to meet the guy in person but he always stopped himself. Every now and then, Minho would slide in a snide comment like ‘so, what’s your real name, blondie? If you’re even blonde.’ Was it possible that Minho was interested in the mystery behind him? Was he picturing someone else behind the screen? Would he be disappointed to see it was actually him?

“Hey loser,” Teresa said, snapping her fingers. “Will you stop texting your lover and help me choose an outfit?”

“They all look great,” he said, without looking up from his phone.

With that, she snatched his mobile out of his hand, ignoring his protests. The phone chimed several times, much to Newt’s agitation, but she refused to return it until he’d given her his honest opinion (apparently pointing at the first one she held up was not okay.)

When she finally gave him his phone back (“I swear to god, Newt, you don’t even know what I look like anymore”) he saw he’d received several messages from the other incredibly demanding person in his life.

3:53 PM **Newt.**

3:53 PM ** **Newt.** **

3:55 PM ** **NEWT!** **

3:57 PM ** **Where are you?****

3:58 PM ** **Are you mad at me?** **

3:58 PM ** **I miss you****

4:15 PM _What is it, you big baby?_

4:17 PM ** **Yeah, but I’m your baby** **

4:20 PM _What do you want, Minho?_

4:22 PM ** **You.****

4:28 PM _I’m logging off._

4:28 PM ** **No, hold on.****

4:29 PM ** **Shit, Newt, I was just messing with you.****

4:31 PM ** **Noot?****

4:32 PM _Stop calling me that, Mean-o._

4:33 PM ** **I knew you’d never leave me. Anyway, hold it, don’t log off! What are you doing tonight?****

4:37 PM _Something involving you, I presume?_

4:40 PM ** **Bingo. Meet me at 3rd and Alpine at 6?****

4:42 PM _Okay_

4:43 PM ** **And dress nicely.****

****

 

Newt checked his watch for the third time that minute. It wasn’t exactly 6 yet, but it never hurt anyone to be early. No, on second thought, his heart was going to actually claw its way out of his chest if he had to wait another minute. He straightened his tie. Looked around. Ran his long fingers through his hair. Checked behind him. Looked at his watch again. Checked the street signs. Maybe Minho decided not to come, he thought sourly. How bloody embarrassing.

He heard a loud shriek behind him and spun around quickly. There were two girls, neither older than thirteen, pointing at him and whispering.

“Hi,” he said and one of them looked ready to faint.

“Are you Newt?” The other one said, trying to compose herself.

“The one and only.”

They looked at each other with comedically wide eyes. “Can we have your autograph?”

He gave them a warm smile and drew a pen from his pocket (he had learned after the premiere of his first movie to never go anywhere without a pen).

As he finished signing their magazines (he wasn’t going to think about why they were carrying around magazines with his face on it, nope), he heard a voice behind him. “I guess it’s true.”

He turned around and came face to face with his online kinda-boyfriend, who looked unfairly more attractive in person. He wore a simple suit with a, surprisingly attractive, Iron Man tie. His hair was spiked and gelled in a way that screamed ‘I put effort into looking effortless.’ He blinked, realizing he’d practically been drooling. “Minho, hi. You look…really great.”

“I know,” the other man said with a playful shrug. “But, thanks. You look incredible. It’s just – I thought you were making it all up. I can’t believe it’s actually you. Like, it’s you.”

Newt quirked an eyebrow, “I did say it was. Multiple times.”

“I guess I’m just shocked, you know? People impersonate celebrities online all the time.”

“If I were, would I have agreed to meet you here?” The blonde asked with a smile.

“Fair enough. Um, you don’t, by any chance, happen to have a second match.com profile, do you?”

“I think I’d know if I did.”

“Well shit.” At Newt’s quizzical look, he continued. “I might’ve sent a few not-so PG messages to random person on accident. Whoops.”

“I feel like I should be surprised, but I’m really not,” Newt deadpanned.

Minho feigned hurt, “Give me a little more credit, blondie.”

“How can I when you actually did it?”

“You shut your hole. Let’s just go eat,” the Asian replied, sulking and pushing Newt lightly towards the sidewalk.

“And to think I’d forgotten what I saw in you.”

Minho shook his head fondly, “I’ll make sure you never forget.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading! You can check out my tumblr: becarefuldontdienewt, where I posted this and much more! Also feel free to send me prompts and I'll write them! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
